After the Sunset
by Moonlight Vampiress
Summary: Sakuya has been dead for years now. Can Aine find love with someone else?Rated M for future Lemons
1. Goodbye

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Kaikan Phrase

This is my first story if you don't like it don't read it. No flames please.

-

It had been four years since Aine had lost Sakuya in that fatal plane crash. She had sat alone for hours while her parents took care of their three children. She remembered that morning as if it were yesterday.

It had been cold and rainy the day he left for a concert in Rome. Aine was worried that she may never be able to see him again, and begged him to stay home. He merely smiled at her and gave her one of his spine tingling kisses.

"What, little bird, are you missing me already?", he teased while nibbling on her neck.

"I just have a bad feeling about this Sakuya", she nearly moaned.

"Well then maybe I should fuck you once more just in case..."

Aine gasped when Sakuya picked her up and spread her across the kitchen counter. He placed a hand close to her barely touching her. She squirmed and tried to move as close to him as possible, but he stopped her. He began kissing her finding that spot he knew drove her crazy. Quickly, he stripped down to nothing and plunged into her. He started out slow and quickened the pace. As he felt her about to orgasm he pulled out completely and then thrust hard and deep. Aine nearly lost her mind from all the pleasure he had given her. When she was fianlly able to concentrate on something she noticed he was dressed and ready to go out the door. Sakuya looked back at her and saw what a terrified expression she had on her face.

"Don't worry little bird I'll come back for you." that was the last thing he ever said to her.

Three hours later Aine received a call at her house saying that Sakuya's plane went down and they couldn't find any survivors. She stood there shocked not wanting to believe the man she loved with all her heart was dead. One year after that she had mived back to Japan with her mom and dad. Her children were being taken care of by her parents until she could get better.

Almost a year and a half after that she met an old face from the past...


	2. If only

Ralph Grazer had been alone for a while and decided to go stay in Japan for a while. His fiancee had left him for another man and he had started drinking a lot. Three assaults and over fifteen AA meetings later, he was still messed up over it and so he figured that doing some major work in Japan would get his mind off of it. He was managing a new band and a few solo artists. He had hired Aine to be a composer once again, but her lyrics didn't have the same sensuality as they once did. They seem to be more depressing and lacking any feeling what so ever.

_Crying into the silence of midnight_

_Letting your blood flow freely into the snow_

_Dying slowly as the sun rises_

_so only death will hear your last breath_

How was he supposed to sell records with such depressing lyrics? People wanted to hear the lyrics similar to what Lucifer used to play. Still he knew she hadn't quite gotten over wht happened to Sakuya; he just hoped that she would start to write semi- happier lyrics. He had asked her out on a date a few times and was happy she finally accepted. He had no idea what he wanted to do with her then but he knew he wanted to make it special. For the moment all his bands had songs on the top 100 list and the company was stable.

When he went to pick her up he took a moment to take in the sight she presented to him. Aine was wearing a sleek, mildly sexy black dress and a pair of crystal earrings. She was breathtaking and he almost wished she was his from the beginning again. He had in fact loved her once if only for a short period of time. Maybe it was fate that brought them together again...maybe this time it'll be different.


	3. Finally

Aine sat across from her new boss in one of the trendiest restuarants in all of Japan. She had finally decided to go out with after almost six months. To be honest it had been hard for her since he reminded her so much of Sakuya. She missed him and secretly hoped he would come back to her. She was now a struggling lyricist who didn't have the same compassion as she once did and honestly didn't know why she went back into the business. She saw Ralph not too long ago and he offered her the job again. She had at first politely declined and after a while she agreed. Her children needed a strong mother and she was going to be that for them. Aine had been staring off into space when Ralph grabbed her attention with a quick kiss.

She blushed and smiled, a sort of encouraging smile and hoped to goodness he got the hint. He did and slowly began to kiss her exploring her mouth while his hands travelled up and down her side. He pulled back and just stared at the beautiful woman before him. Sakuya was so lucky to have had a woman like her and now she would be his. Ralph chuckled to himself a bit after all this time he was finally going to be able to have her. Nothing stood in his way this time and he swore he would never let her go.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Doctor the patient is waking up..."

"Which one?"

" The one in room six..."

"Alright, I'll be there in just a moment."

Sakuya woke up in a strange room filled with lots of bright lights. Where am I?, he thought. He looked around and realized he must be in a hospital of some sorts. All he could remember was that he had been on a plane to meet up with his band members to do a reunion concert in Rome. All of the sudden the plane had caught fire and went crashing into the ocean. That was all he could remember at this time and just wanted to get more information as soon as possible. A man in a white overcoat came in and started to talk to him.

"Hello stranger, I am Dr. Ramirez. Do you know who you are?"

" I- My name is Sakuya."

" And do you know where you are from?"

"No I can't remember...Do you know where i come from?"

" I'm sorry I do not. Do you have a place to stay? Maybe you could give us the name of a relative or something..."

"I'm sorry once again but I do not remember any of them."

"Fine then you can come stay with me anf my family for a while."

"Thank you. I will repay you for your kindness as soon as I am able."

The doctor nodded and left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A man was sitting at his desk just as the phone rang.

"Yes...", answered the man.

"He is awake now, sir."

"Thank you Dr. Ramirez. Did he mention anyone to you?"

"No he seems to be suffering from memory lost, sir."

"I see. Keep me updated."

"Yes, sir." Then the line went dead.

So Sakuya is finally awake. It's about time and now I can get my revenge.


	4. Sweet

Disclaimer: I do not Kaikan Phrase.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aine stared at Ralph for a moment then burst out laughing. He had gotten some sauce on his cheek and he just looked hilarious. He froze and stared at her for a moment. Why was she laughing at him? Did she think he was just a pathetic substitution for Sakuya? His mind was going through all the possiblities when she came over and kissed his cheek. He stared dead ahead as her tongue slowly moved in circles and cursed silently to himself when she stopped. How did she do that to him even after the kiss they shared? As she sat back down, he could do nothing else but stare in to those beautiful eyes. Aine strechted out her arms and yawned a bit, then smiled at Ralph mischievously.

"I'm a little tired", she said.

"Well I can take you home if you wish"

"I was thinking more on the lines of your place."

Once again Ralph stopped for a moment. Was she really offering herself to him? Aine looked at him puzzled for a moment and then bowed her head in minor defeat. It looked like he didn't want to spend the rest of the evening with her. All she knew was that it's been so long since another man had touched her and she wanted to move on in every way she could. Ralph looked at her and nodded. He would give her everything she wanted and more this evening.

They left the restuarant not even fifteen minutes later and got into Ralph's car. The windows were down and a cool breeze had Aine's hair flowing in the wind. He parked in the garage and took her up to his penthouse suite. Her eyes opened wide this was a different place from the one he had brought her to all those years ago. There was once again a magnificent view of the city and the rooms were even larger than the last. The bedroom had a huge, victorian style bed and curtains hanging from the ceiling. It was almost like a palace and she had to admit she felt like a princess.

Ralph came up behind her and planted quick, soft kisses on the back of her neck. She moaned slightly and tilted her head to give him better access. Aine turned around and kissed him this time exploring and tasting him. His hands moved up the sides of the dress she was wearing and removed her underwear. Hmm...black and lacy?, he thought , I wonder if she was planning this? He picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the bed. After a minute or two of throwing all those damn pillows on the floor, his mouth once again claimed hers. It was sweet and passionate only broken momentarily by the removal of his shirt and her dress. He took a moment to undo her bra then stared at what seem to be a perfect work of art. Unable to restrain himself he took one of her nipples roughly into his mouth nipping and licking until she moaned and arched her hips up into his crotch. He moved a finger to her core and slipped it inside of her. She was rocking and moving against him, her body begging for release. He made quick work of his remaining clothes and moved in between her legs, then he pushed inside of her hard and fast. Aine reached up and grabbed him, pulling him to her. He kept going until he felt her tighten and release as his own wave of pleasure took over. Yes, he thought, now she is mine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakuya sat in the large oval roon that he was staying in at the Ramirez house. He was honestly grateful that he had a place to stay and wanted to remember his old life as soon as possible. He had a feeling that he was losing something very precious to him and only wished to remember as soon as he could. Dr. Ramirez had a beautiful daughter named Stephanie and she wasted no time in making him aware of her interest in him. Maybe he should just start his life over maybe the past was not worth remembering.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A man sat in his office when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in", he said in a montone voice.

"Sir, I have more information for you on that girl."

"Well, What is it?"

" She is seeing Ralph Grazer now. The two were last seen entering his penthouse apartment."

The man chuckled. "Thank You. Report back to me tommorrow."

"Yes, sir"

So Aine and Ralph Grazer were now together. This would be perfect for his plans. First, he'd exact revenge on his rival then he'd have a little fun with his wife. A young girl listened outside of his door during the report. Why can't he get over what happened, she thought. A baby cried somewhere in the distance and she sighed. I hope when all this is over we can be a family again, then she left to attend to their children.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: More Sakuya in the next one, I promise. Please review...


	5. Caught

Disclaimer: No I do not own Kaikan Phrase

A/N: Someone's really after Sakuya...hehehehe...this is fun.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aine came out of the shower and fell satisfied on her bed. Ralph had been an amazing lover and she wished that she could've stayed with him. She remembered seeing him drive away while she resisted the urge to run after him. No this wasn't love but it definetly felt good. All that she wanted to know was whether or not he truly had feelings for her or if she was just some fling. She went to the window and turned on her air conditioner then she checked on the children and prepared herself for sleep. Unfortunately, she couldn't sleep because the images of what Ralph did to her body were still running across her head. Just as it looked like sleep was winning the phone rang.

"Hello Aine", said a deep voice.

"H-H-Hello W-Who is this?"

"Let's just say a friend..."

"What do you want? How did you get this number?"

The person on the phone chuckled. "The Phone Book...I just want to tell you that I enjoyed watching you and Ralph tonight." Then the phone went dead.

Aine felt the color drain from her face and quickly she called up Ralph to warn him of what had just happened.

"Hello", came a sleepy voice from the other end.

"Ralph, I think we may have a problem.", Aine said almost hysterically.

"What is it? Aine, what's going on?"

"Someone was following us and I don't know why bu-but they saw us tonight."

"Do you know who it was or who it could've been?"

"No, I'm Just so scared. I- Will you please come over?"

"Yes I'm on my way." She hung up the phone and hoped that he would be here soon.

Ralph put the phone down and rushed out of the apartment. Who the hell felt they had the right to go after them like that? Hadn't they both been through enough hell? He was almost in his car when a mysterious figure showed up and hit him on the back of the head, then the figure dragged the unconscious man into the back of a car and drove away. Almost half an hour later someone knocked on Aine's door, thinking it was Ralph she ran an opened it. A masked man grabbed her and put a cloth over her mouth and as soon as she was unconscious he took her away. She awoke several hours later chained to a wall in a room she did not recognize and started screaming for help.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stephaine Ramirez was fed up with trying to play the piano, but knew she had to in order to please her father. She had other things on mind like Sakuya and how to win his heart. A door slammed behind her and she knew it was him. He had come to each one of her piano sessions and to be honest she loved having him there. Something was different this time though and she was surprised when he came over and sat down beside her. He began to play a soft melody and Stephanie couldn't help but be amazed. As he played to keys with one hand his other moved up and down the girl's side. She pretty much melted into his hands and passed out on the floor.

Dr. Ramirez looked in on his daughter and Sakuya. So she was doing her job and doing it well, no matter he had to call the young man in for a session to see if he remembered anything.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir we have the targets."

"Excellent", said the man behind the desk,"I will deal with them shortly."


	6. Reunited

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaikan Phrase.

A/N: yeah i know the story is coming to a climax...sorry...hehe any guesses to who is after Sakuya? Well hope you like it and please review..thanks!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ralph awoke in a small room and pulled against the chains that held him to a wall. Where was she and who the hell felt they had the right to do this to them? He stopped struggling and fell against the wall defeated. No, he wasn't like Sakuya and he partially wished he was. Sakuya had always gotten out of any situation and made damn sure he protected Aine, but no he had the opportunity to protect her and failed miserably. Maybe he didn't deserve her and just maybe. A figure stepped into his room and turned on a light making him lose his train of thought. His eyes opened wide as he realized who the man was just before he was punched in the gut.

"You ruined my big debut", said the man. "You helped Sakuya ruin things for me and my wife. Now its payback time."

"I-I'm sorry if I ruined your life but its not like you still did not have a way to make a future. You are an extremely talented artist and I'm sure you could get your life back."

"Really? You think so? Well I tried to. Tried to regain some of my former life back and I couldn't. No one wanted to hear from a washed up musician. Seriously...Me..._Washed up?_. No I don't think so and after today I shall get my revenge."

The man left the room and Ralph could only hope that him and Aine could get out and fast.

Aine had stopped screaming a while ago and was trying to figure a way out of the situation. Why would anyone capture her and why now? She had been married to Sakuya for years but after his death no one had tried to steal her away. Now she was chained to a wall in a strange room and... Aine gasped when she saw a strange figure walk into the room. No, it couldn't be. Why? What would be the purpose of it?

"Hello Aine. Long time no see."

"W-What? W-Why are y-you doing this t-to me?"

"What do you not like this? Feeling like you're something special?

"Look I don't know what's going on, but I'm sorry for whatever I've done to make you hurt me like this."

"Haha. I'm sure you are, but it'll all be over soon I promise. By the way Sakuya is still alive."

Aine gasped and suddenly realized what was going on and why. Hopefully, Sakuya will save her in time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Ramirez picked up the phone. Sakuya had remembered everything and it was time to go through with his benefactor's plan. He hated for him and his family to be indebted to such a horrible man, but that was all to be soon in the past. He had given Sakuya a plane ticket and an address in which to go after the plane landed.

"Hello"

"Hello, he's on his way."

"Excellent...I can't wait! Also for all your hard work you and your family will be handsomely rewarded."

"Th-Thank you sir...I can't tell you how much I appreciate this."

"Oh no doctor, the pleasure is all mine."

Moments later an explosion was heard and the man sat and laughed silently to himself. So the target was finally on his way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakuya entered the house he was supposed to go to six hours after the death of the Ramirez family. Something was wrong here and he could sense Aine was in the house somewhere. Whoever did this to her would pay dearly with their life. He stepped into a large oval office and could tell there was a man behind the desk. The man turned around and Sakuya's felt like he was going to be sick.

"Why?"

"Because you ruined my life and made it harder for me to support my family. You ruined my reputation and now I will kill you."

"I didn't mean to. Why didn't you tell me sooner? I would've..."

"No you wouldn't have", the man interrupted. "You would have just told me to accept life as it comes to me, but no matter I will collect my revenge."

"Atsuro..." was the last thing he whispered as the tranquilizer lodged in his throat begin to take effect.

Atsuro looked at his fallen former comrade and smirked.

"Take them all to the cliff. I will be there shortly."


	7. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaikan Phrase.

A/N: Yeah it's my last chapter...Hope you enjoy!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakuya awoke and looked at his surroundings. It seemed that they were on a large cliff overlooking the city. He couldn't understand why Atsuro had done this to him. He remembered that fateful day almost like it was yesterday.

_Sakuya had a big premiere on July 15th and he was introducing his hot new band Aphrodite. It was the first all female band he had produced and already they had lots of fans. The event was huge and there was an even more impressive turn out than to be expected. That same day Ralph Grazer had launched his new television series entitled "Can you be the next Lucifer?". That day Atsuro also had his premiere for his solo album "Behind My Eyes" and it only had a turn out of 15,000. When his record hit stores it only sold 3,000 copies and his record company had decided to let him go. He was forced to sell his house and work as a behind the scenes camera guy for Grazer media. Yuuka had to go back to work and spend less time with their children. Atsuro had been extremely upset and when he was finally able to try and make a comeback, the lead singer of one of the bands on Ralph's show was commented saying that Atsuro was a sick man for marrying his sister in a shotgun wedding. Sakuya, as one of Atsuro's former band mates, was asked to comment and all he said was "hey the guy's got a thing for his sister." and flashed his infamous smile. From that point on no one wanted to hear his music or even listen to him. He got fired from his job at grazer media and ever since then he was plotting revenge._

"What's wrong Sakuya?", Atsuro asked just momentsafter Sakuya awoke.

"Atsuro, stop it this is madness"

"Oh but Sakuya my fun has just begun"

A figure moved behind Sakuya and brought forth Ralph Grazer.

"So Grazer, it's time you died. Any last words?", Atsuro said mockingly.

"Atsuro there is no reason for this...I'm sorry if you were hurt by any of this, but business is business. Don't do this...I'll pay you anything you want."

"Sorry wrong time for apologies Grazer."

Atsuro took Ralph over to the cliff and shot him in the face and watched laughing manically as he fell crashing on to the rocks below. Yuuka just looked at him and cried. What had happened to the Atsuro she knew? Had his fame and wealth really hardened his heart so much? Another person moved and brought out Aine. Sakuya gasped when he saw she had ben beaten a little and was completely naked. Atsuro glanced over at his face and laughed menancingly.

"So Sakuya, how does it feel to see your precious little bird all tied up?"

Sakuya pulled against the ropes trying to break free and rescue her.

"You sick bastard", he shouted as Atsuro moved in closer to Aine.

Atsuro touched her forehead before quickly pushing his fingers inside her most sensitive spot. He teased and licked her nipples until she began to moan like a whore.

"Look Sakuya she likes all types of men. Like Grazer", he said and Sakuya's eyes shot open. " What?? You didn't know she was with your brother? Bet she couldn't wait once you were out of the picture."

He untied her and let her fall to the ground. Yuuka decided that it was the perfect moment to make her move and make quick work of the ropes that bound Sakuya. He lunged at Atsuro and began to strangle him. Atsuro had gotten a bit stronger over the years and threw Sakuya off him and pointed the gun in his direction. As Atsuro pulled the trigger Yuuka stepped in the way and took the hit herself.

He stopped and stared at her. "Yuuka why?" he asked tears streaming down his face.

"Because Atsuro this is crazy. Just remember that I'll always love you."

"I love you too Yuuka." Then she died. "Damn you Sakuya! You take everything from me! Die!"

He shot at Sakuya again and hit him in the arm this time.

"Say goodbye little bird..." Atsuro threw her over the edge of the cliff. Seconds later Sakuya jumped over the edge and caught her as they were falling.

"I promised I'd never leave you little bird..." He kissed her as the rocks came crashing down below.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakuya..." That voice again.

"Sakuya..."

He finally opened his eyes to see he was on a plane and Atsuro and Aine were looking at him.

"Hey hun," Aine said. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah bro," Atsuro said looking at him with a worried expression. "You seemed to be having a nightmare."

Sakuya just smiled and pushed Aine to the floor kissing her. Atsuro, Santa, Yuki, Towa looked at him shaking their heads. Well at least the old Sakuya is back they figured as they continued on their way to Rome.


End file.
